Drunken Love
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Well after Jeff finds out he isn't the dad to Beth's baby, Jeff tries to call his brother. Something is telling him he should be with him, but his brother seems to ignore him. Will it be too late? Or will Matt come to the rescue?
1. Where Are You

Now I just want to let you all know, this is strictly fiction. I do not own anyone in this fic. I could wish can't I? lol. Now if you have any questions please go on and ask. I do have a tumblr so feel free to ask me there if you have that. Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoy the whole fic. I will post chapter by chapter, maybe a few at a time. I don't know yet. Enjoy.

~April Rose

Matt was just coming home from a tour with TNA. He was really sore and just wanted to relax. He finally pulled up at his place and got out of his car. Walking out of the car, he went into his house.. His bags were left in the car, not feeling like he had to bring them in right now. Making it in his house, he didn't bother checking his voice mail. Matt just curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

After Matt fell asleep, his cell phone went off. He didn't know it was from his rainbow haired baby brother Jeff sighed a little, as he didn't get a response. He then hung up and sighed, walking from the back of his house, around to the lake. Whenever he would have problems, he would go there when no one else would listen. "Why would she do this to me?" Jeff asked himself. He didn't get why his wife would do this to him. "Why Shane?"

Jeff couldn't believe that Shane would fuck his wife and get her pregnant. Tears filled his eyes as he sat there trying to forget about what happened. His hand came up to his face and wiped the tears. Now he had to stop crying. He didn't want his big brother to see his tears.

Matt later woke up from a nice nap as he heard his cell going off. Getting up, Matt went to see who it was. Reaching for his phone, he saw it was Jeff. Cocking his brow, Matt returned the call. He waited for his baby brother to pick up. His heart was racing as he was worried about Jeff, but why? "Hey Jeffro, what did you want to talk about?" Matt had asked before waiting for Jeff to pick up. "Jeff. Where are you man?" Matt asked after calling Jeff for the third time and not getting an answer. Throwing his cell phone on the sofa, he sighed a little. He was always worried about Jeff. His mind was thinking of what Jeff could be doing to be missing phone calls.

Jeff had calmed down some, but was feeling like his big brother was ignoring him. For some reason he wanted to be held by his big brother. Right now he needed something. Getting up, Jeff went back in the house. He went to the kitchen and found a honey flavor whiskey bottle. Staring at it for only a while, Jeff then opened the bottle and began to drink. The honey whiskey left a sweet taste going down his throat. It left a woody aftertaste behind the first time. He then began to drink more. In no time Jeff finished the one bottle. Now Jeff grabbed a bottle of chocolate liqueur and began to drink it. The liquor burned his throat as he drank it. Finally finishing off that bottle, Jeff then finished a bottle of Limoncello before he began to feel woozy. He sure couldn't stand on his own. The young Hardy reached for an Altvater Gessler. His lips took the shape of the opening of the bottle, and then began to down that bottle empty. There was one more of that and a big bottle of Rye Whiskey. That bottle was about thirty two ounces.

After Jeff drank so much, his body began to hurt. He knew his life will be taken soon. At least he thought that. When Jeff tried to get up to go to the bathroom, he tumbled and fell, blacking out before he even took two steps.

Meanwhile, Matt was trying to find his brother Jeff. He found out that the baby is Shane's by Shannon. So he knew that he had to find Jeff before something drastic would happen. He picked up his cell and tried to call Jeff one more time, nothing. "Jeff, where are you?" Matt asked himself a bit frantic now.

Finally Matt got up, went to the car, and opened the door getting in. He then shoved the key in the ignition and started his car, pulling out and headed on the highway. He was going to check a few of the animal shelters, knowing Jeff has a thing for animals.

Once Matt had pulled up at one, he didn't see his brother's car. "Jeff, did you run away again?" Matt asked as he known Jeff was to run away when trouble he didn't want to face was around. It seemed like Jeff was getting impossible to find.

Not seeing Jeff's car, Matt pulled out of the parking spot and went to another shelter. Pulling up at the shelter, Matt got out of his car and walked into the animal shelter. Not seeing Jeff, he asked the workers if they have seen him. Getting a no, Matt sighed, heading back to his car. Once he got to the car, his cell went off.


	2. Message In A Dream

Message in a Dream

Matt didn't check his phone until he got to his car. When he looked at his phone seeing it was Shane, a low growl escaped his lips. Only wanting to talk to him. Answering his phone, "What Shane? Do you want to come in my brother's marriage? You go and get his wife pregnant." Matt had asked, not asking why he had called until he told Matt to shut up.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! Shut up!" Once Shane hand Matt's attention, he spoke calmly. "Jeff is in the hospital. Beth had found him blacked out after finding six bottles of alcohol empty. He needs you Matt."

Hearing that, Matt got in his car, tossing the cell on the passenger seat. He didn't even hang up. Taking no time, he wanted to get to Jeff. Pulling out of the parking lot, Matt took off going to the hospital. He knew which one to go to, without asking Shane.

After a while of driving, speeding, and almost getting pulled over a few times, he told the officer he was in a rush to get to the hospital to see his brother. One escorted him to the hospital. Getting there, Matt parked his car and got out. Then he ran in to the desk asking where his brother was at. He nearly demanded to see Jeff. "Where is my brother? I want to see Jeff!"

The other visitors looked at Matt like they thought he was about to rob the place. They did not know that Matt was looking for his baby brother. They also did not know that Jeff was there.

In the room, Jeff had awoken, but would not open his mouth to let the tube in. He began fussing and yelling, making the nurses and doctors use the only choice left. Dr. Smith came into the room with an Ativan to try and calm him down. Jeff tried to fight the doctor away, but the nurses strapped Jeff down so the doctor can put the needle in Jeff.

When his body was relaxed, Dr. Smith undid the arm strap and tested the young Hardy's strength. He could barely squeeze the doctor's hand. "Okay, tube down his throat," Dr. Smith spoke as he held Jeff's mouth open. A nurse came over with an endotracheal tube and pushed it down his throat. Only to protect his air way. Then the nurse took the straps off Jeff so he could be turned on his side. The nurse then shoved a lubricated stomach tube that sat in his mouth. It went down to his stomach and everything came up the tube and into a bucket.

While Jeff lay there, he was too weak to move. He had to close his eyes, not wanting to see what was in him out. The smell made Jeff faint to the scent.

Now that Jeff was knocked out, the doctors took this chance to clean it out with salt water before he woke up. They did this a few times to make sure it was all clear.

After a while, Jeff snapped out of it. He still had the tube in his mouth. The doctors then pulled out an activated charcoal tablet, along with a Cathartic. For the first time, they just let the pills fall into his stomach to start working.

Jeff was then pushed to the room where he was to be kept for twenty four hours. He was slowly waking up after the tube was removed.

Matt had finally calmed down enough to go see Jeff. Walking in the room, Matt see's Jeff starting to wake up. There was a bottle of water sitting on a table. Dr. Smith had just told Matt to make sure that Jeff would drink only water.

Sitting in the chair, Matt just watched his baby brother sleeping. He felt sad for his baby brother. Seeing what he did to himself hurt him more because he wasn't there.

Jeff then began to stir a little. "Where am I?" He asked as he tried looking around. He was still weak from his stomach getting pumped. His head turned to look at his brother Matt.

"You're in the hospital," Matt spoke as he knew Jeff hated the hospitals. He figured it was going to have Jeff stand up and try to leave.

Shockingly, Jeff didn't even move from the bed. He saw that there were bottles on his desk and no food. His stomach then began to rumble. His emerald eyes began to hunt the room for food. "I'm hungry bro."

"Well Jeff, you have to drink water for a while, until your system will handle food."

Jeff then pouted a little, he hated waiting for food. His stomach was growling so loud, it was hurting him. "Matt, food, please." Jeff pouted again.

Matt knew that Jeff was trying to get him to give in. He then shook his head. "No Jeff, water only for a while. Then once your stomach heals, and then you can pig out," Matt spoke knowing that he was hurting Jeff, but trying to help his baby brother get better.

Jeff then frowned a little as he heard his big brother speak. He was getting hungry, but knew to wait. He just lay there on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He wished that he was back at his house. He turned over on his side, away from his big brother. He wasn't even sure how to react around him.

Matt sat on the chair, sad that his brother ended up in the hospital. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Jeff about it or not, but decided to find out more. "Bro, why are you here? Why did you do this?"

Jeff then heard his brother speak, turning over to face him. "Matt, my wife cheated on me. I tried calling you, but it seemed like you didn't care," He spoke as he tried not to cry. "I felt broken, lost." Turning over, away from Matt, a tear fell from his eye.

His head hung down as he heard Jeff speak. Matt really felt broken, knowing he didn't answer when his brother called. "Bro, I'm sorry, I fell asleep." He then got up and went to Jeff's bed and wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to make Jeff feel better.

Jeff wanted to push Matt away, but he didn't. More tears escaped his emerald eyes. They were wetting Matt's shirt. He knew Matt wouldn't mind, he didn't feel his brother push away. Then he snuggled next to his brother. "Bro, what am I going to do? She loves Shane. She is having his baby."

Looking at his brother, Matt really felt broken when he heard that. The only thing I can think of is to get a divorce. Beth doesn't love you enough if she has been doing this to you." Matt then touched his brother's cheek gently.

Jeff then smiled as he felt his big brother's hand on his face. He felt very comfortable being where he was at. "I'm going to rest bubba," he spoke as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Matt smiled as he heard his brother say he was going to nap. He put his arm around his brother as Jeff slept in his arms. He was glad that he got his brother to sleep. Matt then just looked at his peaceful brother. He began to dream as he fell asleep. He thought he had woken up on a different world. He saw that his brother was in bed sleeping next to him. He did not understand why. Then he looked down seeing a ring on his finger. Tilting his head, Matt's brain was telling him to get the ring off, but his hand didn't budge. Matt didn't understand what was going on.

Turning around, Matt saw Jeff wake up. He had a smile on his face as he came over to Matt. "Baby, how did you sleep?"

Matt didn't know what to say. He felt confused. He felt like he kept something from Jeff, he tried to say that he wanted to wake up from the dream. What did come out was, "I slept great baby." He then felt Jeff wrap his arms around Matt.

"Good, do you want to make love with me, or eat?" He asked, waiting for a response.

Matt looked at his brother feeling lost and confused, but he didn't seem to answer him that way. "Make love to me bro." Before he knew it, he felt himself pushed against the bed as he felt Jeff kiss his lips deeply. He didn't get what was going on. He tried to stop his brother, but all his hands would do was beg for more. Then he felt Jeff begin to strip him. He tried to beg for Jeff to stop, but his body wouldn't move. Then waking up, he looked over at Jeff, who was sound asleep. He ran his hand through his hair as he saw Jeff smiling in his sleep.

Sighing a little, he stood up and began to leave the room, letting Jeff rest. He made it outside, walking a bit to let his mind think about what went on in the dream. His brown eyes spotted a small drug store a few blocks away. He walked over to the store and walked in. He looked around at first, until his eyes spotted the cigarettes. He pulled his ID out so he would have it ready for when they asked for it. This was his first time doing such a thing like this. Stepping up to the counter, he took a deep breath as the cashier turned around. "Can I help you sir?"

When Matt looked at the cashier, he thought he saw his brother Jeff. Shaking his head, he then looked again, he saw the cashier. "Um yeah, I'll take a pack of Marlboro's and a lighter."

"Regular or lights?" The cashier had asked.

"Regular."

The cashier nodded as Matt held his ID up so he could see he was of age. Paying for the pack and lighter, he then left.

Walking by the fast food place, he figured he'd get something to eat before heading back to the hospital.

Heading inside the place, Matt quickly looked at what In and Out Burger had to offer. He looked at the menu and ordered two double-doubles, a 4x4, fries with a Dr. Pepper. After he paid for the meal, Matt waited for the burgers, fries and drink to get done.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Understand

Back at the hospital, Jeff's dream continued. He was all over his big brother. He began making rough sex to Matt, stripping the clothes off his body. The clothes ended up tossed on the floor. Jeff then pinned his brother down to the bed and stuck his fingers into his brother's mouth. "Get em nice and wet," Jeff demanded. Matt began to do as Jeff told him to. He sucked on his brother's fingers until they were wet. Jeff then pulled them out and went right for Matt's asshole. He then slid them in and out of his ass hole. Matt gripped onto the bed sheets. He moaned as he felt Jeff speed his hands up. Matt's shaft then began to grow.

A smile sat on his face in his sleep. He was happy dreaming of his big brother. After Jeff pulled out his fingers, and then used them to coat his own shaft. Pushing his own shaft into Matt's somewhat stretched hole, he then began to thrust into his big brother. "Mmm, you are still tight baby," Jeff spoke as he then thrusted harder. When Jeff began to stroke his brother's shaft, he felt his shaft pulsing. "Mmm. Make me want you baby, make me release inside your mouth," he spoke as he took his shaft out of Matt's ass hole and pushed it into his brother's mouth. Jeff began to thrust into his brother's mouth. "Make me cum bitch!"

Hearing what his brother demanded, he then began to hum. He wanted to taste his brother. His eyes were begging for Jeff to let go. His hand then began to massage his brother's balls, causing Jeff to moan louder. After Jeff felt his brother almost demand him to let go, he exploded inside Matt's mouth. This almost caused him to choke on it.

Matt walked into the room after eating the meal away from Jeff, only so he wouldn't get mad seeing him with food. He saw a smile on Jeff's face. He began to wonder what his brother was smiling about. Matt began to feel like he wanted to hold his brother lovingly, but he still wasn't sure.

Jeff was then waking up. He smiled seeing Matt right there with him. "Baby," he spoke not knowing what he just said.

Matt didn't say anything thinking that Jeff was still under meds. He just looked at his brother with a smile on his face. He didn't know what was going on with his baby brother.

Jeff reached out for his brother. It was almost as if Jeff was saying he wanted Matt as his lover more than brother.

Matt then came over to his brother and sat next to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Jeff smiled hearing what Matt said. "Can we go home now bubba?" Jeff smiled with pleading eyes. "Pwease bubba."

Small laughter escaped Matt's lips as he saw Jeff almost beg to be taken home. "Alright bro, let me go see what I can do." He then walked out of his brother's room to find a nurse. The thought of him being in love with Jeff, it wasn't going to happen. He knew that it was probably the meds that were messing with Jeff's mind.

Finding a nurse, Matt looked at her as she was reading files. "Excuse me mam, can my brother go home?"

The nurse looked up, seeing the older Hardy standing there. "Let me see his records." She then looked at his file. Looking back up, "If his doctor checks him over. Only to make sure nothing else is wrong."

Nodding his head, Matt went back to the room his brother was in. "Bro, as soon as the doctor checks you, you can go."

Hearing that, it brought a smile on his face. "I hope I can leave."

Matt also hoped his brother was able to leave. He knew Jeff did not want to stay any longer than he has to. He had been sitting there for a while.

The doctor finally came in and checked all of Jeff's vitals. They seemed to be fine. "Well Jeff, you seem to be fine. You can go home now."

A huge smile came across his face. "YAY!" He then wiggled around like he was a child high on a sugar rush.

Matt and Dr. Smith laughed a little. "No drinking for a while, your stomach may not be able to handle it."

Jeff nodded as he looked like he wanted to make a dart for the door. He stayed put though.

The doctor then gave Jeff a prescription if he would have any pain. She then brought Jeff a wheelchair to be taken to Matt's car.

Matt then pushed his brother to his car. "I'm glad you're going home Jeff. Just don't drink anymore."

Sighing a little, Jeff knew Matt was right. He didn't want to flush his life away. "I'm sorry Matt. I wasn't thinking. My wife cheated on me." He then began to sob. "You weren't there when I needed you."

Hearing his brother sob, he stooped pushing and came around and looked at his baby brother. He placed his hand on his brother's face. "Bro, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I am now." His brown eyes looked at his brother's emerald eyes. "I promise." Matt then wiped the tears from Jeff's eyes.

Jeff then felt Matt wipe the tears from his eyes. His eyes were locked onto his brother's brown eyes. His hand touched Matt's hand and squeezed it softly. He then leaned in and kissed his brother's lips gently. Then pulling away, he felt embarrassed that he did that in public.

Matt could tell that his brother didn't know what to do next. "Jeff, let's go home so we can talk." He spoke as he helped Jeff into the car.

Taking his time, Jeff got in the car and waited for Matt to drive home. He was still feeling nervous about what Matt wanted to talk about. Every time he would look at Matt, his heart would begin to race. He would try his best not to look at Matt, but he couldn't help it.

As Matt began to drive, he knew Jeff was looking at him. His heart began to race. He didn't understand it. He felt like he was in love with his baby brother, but felt so lost and confused. Taking a deep breath, Matt drove home.

When Matt pulled up at his house, he turned to look at his baby brother. "Jeff, when you kissed me earlier, I don't know what to say, but I don't know what that kiss meant."

Hearing what Matt said, Jeff looked down, feeling a big hurt. Looking at Matt with tears forming in his eyes, he then looked back down.

Sighing a little, Matt pulled his brother's face up and looked him in his eyes. "Listen to me. I don't know how I feel about this, the kiss. You're my brother. It isn't right."

Hearing that, Jeff got out of the car and ran to the forest behind Matt's house. He made it to the lake behind Matt's house. Sitting on the log, he just broke down in tears. "Why must you hurt me? I'm in love with you."

Matt tried to stop Jeff, but all Jeff wanted, was something Matt didn't understand.


End file.
